Sheohar (BR) Lok Sabha Constituency
Sheohar (BR) Lok Sabha Constituency Politics In particular Sheohar Parliamentary constituency is dominated by Rajputs so the natural leadership of this constituency has been mostly with the Rajputs. Thakur Jugal Kishore Sinha was the first Member of Parliament from this particular constituency, was elected in 1953 (lok-Sabha) from Muzzffarpur North-West {Sheohar was part of the same constituency}. Thakur Jugal Kishore Sinha was involved in the freedom struggle with the Indian National Congress and is known as the Father of Cooperative Movement.The Political family of Thakur Jugal Kishore Sinha has an influence on all the sections of society in this Constituency. Thakur Jugal Kishore Sinha’s wife Smt.Ram Dulari Sinha like him was also involved in the freedom struggle and was elected Member of Parliament several times in 1980 and 1984 respectively. She was also Member of Parliament from Patna Parliamentary constituency in 1962. Ram Dulari Sinha brought this constituency into limelight, when she became Union Minister and held important portfolios which includes I&B, Industry Steel&Mines, commerce, Labour Home and so on, was also Cabinet Minister in the State Government, nonetheless was elected Vice-Chairman of International Labour Organisation.Later on she became the Governor of Kerela. Before joining electoral politics she was a principal of a reputed college. Thakur Jugal Kishore Sinha’s and his wife Smt. Ram Dulari Sinha’s legacy does not end here. As of today their son Dr.Madhurendra Kumar Singh is holding the command of Sheohar Parliamentary constituency. An educated leader like his parent’s. A congress party loyalist like his mother contested the 1989 Parliamentary elections on congress ticket. Dr.Madhurendra Kumar Singh entered politics during his student life and became the Vice-President of National Students Union Of India and Bihar Pradesh Youth Congress successively, Sitamarhi District Congress Committee President, Secretary of Bihar Congress Committee and held several other posts within the organization. He came into limelight from the student politics and Cooperative Movement.As a student he boycotted the J P movement and supported the Emergency. Currently he is member of All India Congress Committee and also a Professor in Psychology. He is member of All India Congress Committee and has been inducted in the Committee for Flagship of the Congress Party. Other than Madhurendra Kumar Singh’s family Sheohar has given opportunity to one of the leader’s of his time Thakur Girjanandan Singh who was elected Member of Parliament (1977) once. But unlike him his son Thakur Prabhakar failed to provide leadership and the electorate of Sheohar rejected him in 1980 and 1984 Parliament elections, as he failed to save his security and lost to Smt. Ram Dulari Sinha both the times. Another important leader who managed to become union minister once was Hari Kishore Singh, he represented this constituency twice in 1989 and 1991 respectively. Later he became Indian Ambassador to Syria. But ultimately the electors of Sheohar rejected him, as he has never been loyal to any party, he kept hopping from one political party to another. Another leader was Raghunath Jha, due to his efforts the Bihar Legislature declared Sheohar as a District.Has represented Sheohar assembly constituency several times from different political parties and was elected to parliament from Goplganj and Bettiah parliamentary constituencies in 1999 and 2004 respectively, but lost from Sheohar parliamentary constituency once in 1991 against Hari Kishore Singh. In 2005 his son Ajit Jha represented Sheohar Assembly constituency. Anand Mohan, the only leader with criminal background in the history of Sheohar Parliamentary constituency,was elected twice in 1996 and 1998 respectively.this was the period when criminal elements entered politics and won. Here was a man convicted of serious criminal offences, gained the sympathy of electors in 1996 and won the election from jail and was later released on Bail. Currently serving life-imprisonment, convicted in the murder of a Government Officer, was barred from contesting 2009 elections. Due to his criminal Background and outsider tag (he hails from a different District) was rejected in 1999 and 2004 elections and in 2004 General Elections his security was forfeited. In 2009 elections his wife, Lovely Anand contested on this seat and like her husband failed to save her security deposit and was 4th runner up. Their chapter is over as the electorate of not only Sheohar, but also whole Bihar rejected the candidates from criminal background. In 1995 Anand Mohan's Bihar Peoples Party contested from large number of Assembly Constituencies, which was an understanding between Lalu Prasad Yadav and him and from all the Assembly Constituencies his party fought the losing margin of Congress Party was somewhat the votes secured by B.P.P which helped Lalu Prasad Yadav in retaining Power.Later he contested on R.J.D ticket and also as Samta Party's candidate also. There is almost no party which has been left by him, due to which the people have lost faith in him and he has perished. In 2004 Sitaram Singh of R.J.D represented Sheohar parliamentary constituency, but as of the electorate of Sheohar rejected him, his security was forfeited and stood 3rd. The electorate of Sheohar chose Rama Devi of B.J.P who is currently Member of Parliament from Sheohar. This is for the 2nd time in the history of Sheohar Parliamentary Constituency; The electorate has chosen somebody other than Rajput’s. Main reason being that the political parties did not put up a better option for the electorate, so there was minimal voting from the Rajput community. Mrigendra Kumar Singh is the emerging leader of Sheohar Lok Sabha Constituency, he is the President of Sheohar Lok Sabha Youth Congress Committee. Contested the internal election of youth congress and got elected through it. And son of Madhurendra Kumar Singh, Political heavyweight of Bihar Politics. __TOC__ | state=Bihar| no=4 | desc= | reserved=general | itgid=577 | coordinates= }} Candidates for the current election The list of Candidate's for the current election for is given below. Member of.Is Upcoming::1 | ?Affiliation }} Past Members of the Lok Sabha The list of MP's from past election for is given below. Member of.Is Upcoming::0 | ?Member of=Member of/Contesting | ?Affiliation }} }} Issues in Edit this section to submit issues - you identify with in this constituency - that your government sees in this constituency Development Agenda for Edit this section to: - Set the development agenda for this constituency through referendums - Track the development in your constituency - Make the development be followed through by your representatives - Track your representatives commitment to your agenda - Track your governments commitment to your agenda From develop your constituency, in association with Giki, the governance wiki.